Tragedy
by amandastherealdeal
Summary: Set in the beginning of Season 4. Marian is back, and Regina is miserable. Wondering what could have been, but Robin can't stay gone long. He comes back almost every night. Taking what he needs, not caring if he hurts her. And Regina, lets it happen. Because she deserves it, she doesn't feel like she's worth saving. She's finally had enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys!**

 **This was a quick one shot I wrote, hop you like it!**

 **...**

It happened again.

It's the last time.

Until he gets another urge.

 _It's the last time._

It's what she says to herself over and over again.

Robin has his wife back, but it isn't the same. He thinks of her all the time, can't get her out of his head. One day he just, snapped, he needed to see her.

He found her at her mansion, alone. He comes very time he needs her, until he's satisfied.

And, she lets him.

She can't bring herself to stop him. She lets him use her body, lets him take out his anger on her. After all it's her fault.

She killed his wife, she took his wife, she took Roland's Mother.

This morning was no different.

 _He comes barging in, angry. Just like always._

 _He walks quickly into the kitchen, hearing the tell tale signs of running water and the light taps of plates. He finds her doing the dishes at the kitchen sink. He grabs her arms roughly, startling her, he drags her upstairs. She follows silently, stumbling slightly up the stair attempting to keep up with him._

 _She knows what's going to happen. And like always she keeps her mouth shut._

 _He pushes her through her bedroom door, slamming it shut behind him. He tosses his jacket on the floor, moving to pull off his shirt. Regina crawls onto her bed and pulls her dress over her head._

 _She undresses quickly, she knows he gets upset if he can't finish things quickly. She doesn't want to anger him more, she loves him._

 _Everyone she loves always hurts her._

 _Maybe that's what love is._

 _Robin's the last straw, she loves him too much to say no. To take something else away from him. She still has the remnants of last week's escapade on her body._

 _He crawls over her quickly. He doesn't waste time, never does. He avoids her eyes, he never makes eye contact._

 _It's too personal, intimate, makes him realize what he's really doing._

 _And he knows, if he looks into her eyes, that he'll see what he's done to her. The normally strong, brave queen with impenetrable walls... broken, sad. With one look into her eyes, he would be able to see all the pain that she can no longer shield, block, hide, bear. He avoids everything that reminds him of who she is, and what she once meant to him... still means to him._

 _He hides his face in the crook of her neck . Regina closes her eyes tightly, she knows what he's going to do._

 _He latches on to her neck, biting as if he's trying to kill his prey. Regina lets out a small cry in pain. He's like a vampire clutching onto the neck of his victim, except the pain won't end when he lets go._

 _It never does._

 _He thrusts into her, fast, hard, and rough. Just sex and release, well, for him._

 _It doesn't take him long, he unclamps his teeth from her neck as he lets out a long groan, cumming inside of her. She fights it, she does, but the onslaught of emotions is too much. She lets the tears silently fall down her cheeks, she turns her head to look out the window._

 _She can feel him scrambling off her body, she can hear the rustling of him putting on his clothes as he leaves her house._

 _Without a word, because she's not worth it._

 _She curls into a ball, huddling underneath the blankets. The pain is dull in her mind, it's not what really hurts._

 _She can't take it anymore._

 _She needs to leave._

 _She can't be a sex toy, not for him._

The next day she wakes up early in the morning. She runs to her bathroom, and falls to her knees as the nausea that hit her quickly over takes her.

Regina doesn't think much of it, she figures week's worth of her neglecting her body has finally caught up to her. She brushes her teeth and walks back into her room. slowly getting dressed- ignoring the way she struggles to close the button on her pants- she grabs a suitcase from the back of her closet and packs everything she needs.

She has all the money in an account that can't be traced. She slowly walks to Henry's room, quietly opening the door.

She walks to his nightstand, picking up the small picture frame with great care. She take no notice when tears drop onto the small frame. She traces the outline of Henry's face, smiling as she remembers the picture she took after Henry's 5th birthday.

His smile is wide, happy.

"I'm sorry Henry," she whispers.

She lets out a quiet sob as she takes out the picture, and folds it and places it in her pocket. She already has all of her photo albums in a bag, she takes out her letter for Henry she had written in the morning and places it on Henry's pillow.

"I love you."

She walks out to her car, after placing her things in the trunk she drives to the town line. She looks out and with tears running down her face she crosses the line, and drives until the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign becomes a distant memory.

...

 **Hope you liked it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys!**

 **A lot of you asked me to continue this story, so I thought A LOT about what I was going to write.**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **...**

 **4 Years Later**

"Come on baby let's go!" Regina shouts as she watches with a smile on her face as her daughter runs through the waves of the ocean. Giggling and jumping as she finds seashells buried under the sand at her feet. Never going out too far.

Regina sits in the sand with her son sitting in front of her. Regina chuckles as she helps him build a small unstable sand castle. The wind breezing past Regina, rustling her now longer hair across her face.

"Mama I'm wet!"

Regina chuckles as she stands and gathers a towel to dry Addison.

"Did you like the water?" Addison giggles and nods her head eagerly. Chuckling Regina dries her daughter with the towel, achieving in semi- drying her. "Let's go back home, Aiden, honey come here."

Aiden giggles as he grabs his things. Regina takes a hand of each of her children and walks back to the parking garage she had parked at. Addison has always loved water, so Regina had planned a day at the beach on her day off.

Regina had found out she was pregnant not long after she left Storybrooke, and twins at that. She had enough money to find a good apartment and a good job came soon after.

Taking care of her children was and is the only goal Regina has. She reads the twins stories every night, of the queen who was misunderstood and her journey, how she found love and how her little prince changed her.

Her little prince, Henry.

Not a day goes by that she doesn't think of him. She writes a letter to him, every birthday, every Christmas, but the right words don't come, and all the letters she has ever written lay in a pile on her desk. His birthdays are the hardest, she has thousands of pictures of him. Most portrayed around the apartment proudly. Aiden and Addison both know him as their brother, but they have never met him. His birthdays are spent with Regina telling the twins stories, the nights, spent with her holding his picture, that he had cherished on his nightstand, close to her heart as she cries and cries.

She doesn't regret leaving Storybrooke, her only regret is that she had to leave Henry.

It's a fight every day, but she gets through it, and she does it for her beautiful twins.

"Addison can you give me a fresh towel from the trunk?" Regina asks as she unlocks the car. Opening the left backseat door.

"Here Mama," Addison says handing her Mother a fresh towel.

"Thank you baby, can you hold this towel up around me and your brother."

Addison nods as she holds the towel up, covering Regina and Aiden as her Mother dries and helps her brother get dressed in clean warm clothes.

"Thank you Addison go wait on your side and I'll help you change ok?"

"Ok Mommy!"

Regina quickly copies her earlier actions with Addison with Aiden's help.

Regina smiles as she picks Aiden up and seatbelts him, giving him a warm blanket and a bowl of fruit she had kept in the cooler.

"There's water in the cup holder and your iPods are in the middle of the seat."

"Ok Mama! I wove you!" Aiden says as Regina presses a kiss to his temple.

"I love you too," Regina smiles as she strokes his hair to the side.

Aiden and Addison look exactly alike. They resemble Regina the most, with their dark black hair, but their eyes are crystal blue just like their Father.

Regina gently shuts his door and copies her actions once again with Addison.

Placing the damp towels and dirty clothes in the trunk. She grabs a water bottle and closes the trunk.

The closest beach to their apartment is a two hour drive away, with a sigh Regina readies herself for the long drive ahead, unprepared for the surprise that will await her when she returns to the apartment she now calls home.

 **...**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **I wanted a more domestic chapter before all the drama starts. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys!**

 **Here's another chapter, I hope you like it!**

 **...**

Regina breathes a sigh of relief as she sees the familiar building that she now calls home inch closer and closer. Traffic having been a long wait, irritating Regina to no end.

 _Finally home, bed time for Aiden and Addison. Then early school time tomorrow, work..._

Regina takes a deep breath as she thinks about her never ending schedule.

She enjoys the scenery of Galena. When Regina left Storybrooke she had chosen a remote city with beautiful scenery. Finding a good job, apartment...

She had previously researched small remote towns, for this occasion. At the time hypothetical.

Always wanting the best for her children.

Galena, Illinois is a small underestimated town with the most beautiful landscapes, scenery, and nature filled with all the colors that can be thought of. The 'road trip' had been a long one, not one that seemed practical nor one she had wanted to take, but she didn't want to leave clues as to where she was going. If she wanted to disappear from Storybrooke, she needed to hide.

Something she's very good at.

Regina breathes a sigh of relief as she pulls into her all familiar parking spot. Regina turns off the engine and looks back at her softly snoozing children, content to just stay in the car and watch them. Feeling a pang of sadness as she reminds herself that she's missing one. A picture that will never be complete.

 _I'm never going to get them to bed._

She smiles fondly as she quietly gets out of her car.

The parking garage is dark, devoid of any sound or lights one might expect. Regina gathers all that she can into a bag she can carry over her shoulder.

 _I'll grab the rest in the morning._

She thinks as she gently opens the right side door, "Aiden, Addison we're home." Regina whispers as she affectionately strokes Addison's hair to the side.

"Mama?" Addison asks sleepily. Addison had always been a light sleeper, just like her.

"Come on honey," Regina coos as she helps her small daughter out of the car, reaching down and easily placing Addison on her hip.

 _Ok, how much strength do I have?_

Regina thinks as she soothes Addison, the young child laying her sleepy head on her Mother's shoulder.

After gathering Aiden on her other hip she miraculously locks the car and goes up to her apartment. Her muscle memory keenly intact. She doesn't have much physical strength, having raised Henry- a very over active child- had provided her the muscles for handling all emotions of a child. From exhausted to hyper.

The elevator takes all of two minutes before opening on her floor. She struggles to stretch her arms around her two children to gather her keys. She smiles as she selects the apartment key between her fingers before looking up, expecting to head to the apartment door. Regina stops in her tracks at the sight before her. Shock and surprise settling across her body. Seeping into every cell.

If her children were objects, they would have dropped to the floor at the sight that lays before her.

 _No, no, no, no._

Her mind protests.

 _You're dreaming. You're hallucinating. You're tired, there was traffic, a long drive..._

Her mind struggles, denying what evidently lays before her eyes. Yet with the ever consuming war in her mind, her lips can only form one word.

"Henry."

...

 _"Henry."_

Regina can't help but whisper as she stares at the much older, much taller version of the baby boy she had held in her arms so long ago.

Her little prince.

"Hi Mom," Henry says sheepishly as he shoves his hands into his jeans pockets. A quality he had obtained from his blonde Mother.

Regina can't think, can't function. Her mind is so... loud.

"Here!" Henry says as he rushes to help his Mother. Unknowingly taking his younger brother into his arms.

"Who... you?' Aiden mumbles as he is jostled from is sleep. "Mama?" He asks in a small panic as he notices that the arms around him are no longer her Mother's.

"I...I..." Regina closes her eyes, squeezing, trying to block out the internal war raging in her mind. Taking a much needed deep breath, "it's ok baby, this is Henry." Regina says quickly, soothing the exhausted child.

"Henwy?" Aiden asks sleepily, as he struggles to keep his eyes open to look up at his brother for the first time.

 _You look an awful lot like my Mom._

Henry thinks in confusion.

"Hi," Henry says with a smile.

Regina adjusts her hold on Addison as she says, "let's go inside." Regina says as she hurries to unlock the apartment door.

...

After Regina had managed to put the twins to bed, she walks into the living room.

 _Henry,_

Her mind whispers in a desperate longing.

Henry looks up from his place on the couch, as if hearing her silent plea.

"Mom, can we talk?" Regina nods as she eases her body onto the opposite end of the couch.

"How are you?"

"I'm ok.. Mom are you?" Regina nods. The silence stretching uncomfortably between them. "Are they my siblings?" Henry asks putting two and two together.

"Yes," she whispers.

"Is that why you left?" He had spent years desperately trying to find the reason his Mother had left.

"In a way, yes."

"In a way?"

"When I left... I didn't exactly know I was pregnant..."

"Robin?" Robin is the only reason Henry ever came up with.

 _Was it really that bad?_

Regina nods, "h-how did you find me?

 _I was very careful._

"It wasn't easy. Emma helped I've been looking ever since you left-"

"4 years?" Regina asks shocked.

"You're my Mom."

"Henry," she says in a broken whisper, "I'm so sorry."

"I missed you." Regina moves to take Henry into her arms, holding him to her.

"I missed you too," she says softly into his ear as she embraces her son for the first time in years.

"I love you so much."

...

"Why Illinois?" Henry asks with a smile as he leans against the arm rest of the couch.

"When I was looking for small towns, Galena came up and I loved the scenery, architecture... I thought it'd be a good option if I ever needed it."

"It's pretty." Henry agrees, "you've always liked nature."

Regina smiles fondly, , "Henry you can ask me," Regina says as she stares at her now much older son. She knows when he's holding back. "Ask me what you really want to ask me, it's ok," she reassures.

Henry sighs as he looks down at his lap, "why didn't you take me with you?"

"Henry," Regina smiles in affection as she takes a deep breath, "Storybrooke is your home, just like it was mine. Everything you know, your school, friends, family-"

"You're my family!" He protests.

"But so is Emma, David, Snow... Henry, I didn't want to make you choose."

"You left without saying goodbye," he whispers as his eyes fill with tears.

"Oh, Henry..."

"I didn't get to say bye, I didn't know that the last time I talked to you would be the last time, the last time I hugged you, saw you, said I love you..."

"I'm so sorry," Regna says as she lets her tears fall, all she wants to do is hold Henry in her arms and never let go.

"Was it really that bad? Just because Marian came back, you left? You had me." Henry says, searching for all the answers he's never had.

"Yes. Henry, I didn't want to tell you." Regina sighs as she shakes her head, "yes, Marian came back and I lost hope but that's not what made me leave... I...I didn't want to be a home wrecker. I was going to step out of the way so they could be a family. But Robin and me... we had a pull towards each other and.. it just... hurt to be apart. He kept coming to me for..."

"Sex?" Henry mutters in disgust. Not at his Mother, never at his Mother, but at the man who had hurt her for so long.

"Yes," Regina nods as a blush creeps up her neck.

"It was... ok... at first." Regina clears her throat, "normal, like it always was. But then he started to change... he got rougher, more violent. And, he started hurting me... treating me like I wasn't a person and I just couldn't take it anymore. Believe me Henry, I did not want to leave you, but I couldn't live like that anymore."

"You didn't deserve that. You deserve better!" He defends. Regina smiles as she moves to stroke his cheek.

"How exactly did you find me?"

"You were careful. Way to careful. But once you got a flat tire on the road..."

Regina gives a small chuckle, "and I needed to call someone for help."

"They didn't take cash, and you accidently used the wrong credit card."

"Indeed I did."

"It took a while but I eventually found you."

Regina smiles at her son fondly, affectionately.

The silence engulfs them, surround them as the night goes on Regina and Henry content to just stare at each other, mourning their lost time.

"Are you mad?" Henry asks suddenly.

"Why would I be mad?"

"That I found you. You wanted to stay hidden."

"Henry," Regina whispers as she affectionately cups his cheek, soothingly stroking her thumb. "I could never be mad at you. I'm not mad you found me. I'd never be mad about that."

"I love you Mom." He says as he lunges into an embrace, reveling in the soft chuckling his Mother makes at the sudden sign of affection. Regina closes her eyes as she savers the moment, holding her son close to her.

"I love you so much my little Prince."

 **...**

 **Galena, Illinois is a really small town but absolutely beautiful. If you look at pictures I'm sure you'll agree!**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Angst will come next chapter :D**

 **I wanted to let you guys know, I started a blog dedicated to ALL Evil Regals:**

 **evilregalsworldwide**

 **On Tumblr, I'll post updates on chapters :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Regina wakes with a smile on her face, the previous night's events washing over her in a wave of everlasting memories. Regina and Henry had spent most of the night talking, sharing anything and everything about the last 4 years when Regina had noticed Henry's eyes drooping closed, they had retired to Regina's room for the night. Henry having snuggled into Regina's comforting hold, lulling him into a much needed peaceful sleep. Content to once again be a small child, wrapped in his mother's arms.

"Mama?" Comes a small voice from Regina's bedroom door.

"Yes baby?" Regina says in a soothing voice as she sees the small form of Addison standing in the doorway.

"I'm hungwy." Regina chuckles as she looks at the clock on the far wall, 7 o'clock.

 _Always on time._

"I'm coming honey." Addison nods as her small feet patter on the wooden floor, heading to sit on a chair at the dining table. Regina gently eases out from under Henry's hold, having done so numerous times with all her children. Pressing a soft kiss to Henry's forehead, Regina leaves her room, closing her bedroom door quietly.

Regina smiles as she sees both Aiden and Addison sitting at the dining table, coloring in their coloring books. She walks over to Addison, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to her head. She walks to Aiden, pressing a kiss to his head, and rests her hand on his head, stroking affectionately.

"What would you two like for breakfast?" Regina asks with a simile, knowing the answer.

"WAFFWLES!" They say in unison as they give their Mother a knowing grin.

Regina chuckles, "well then I need to get to work."

...

Henry smiles as he slowly wakes, stretching in the comfortable bed. he can hear the tell tale signs of his Mother making breakfast. Giggling and laughing telling him his younger brother and sister are wide awake. He sits up in bed, reaching into his pocket to take out the letter he had read every morning for 4 years.

 _My dear Henry,_

 _From the moment I first held you in my arms, all my troubles seemed to melt away. I knew without a doubt, it was the happiest day of my life. And I knew, the moment you were given to me, the moment I held your small fragile body, when I first looked into your wide curious eyes, that there was a connection that would never break. The love I feel for you is pure, and everlasting. Every time I look at you, my heart fills with joy. You have grown into a kind and intelligent young man, and I am so very grateful to have the honor to be your Mother._

 _I remember when I first brought you home, how nothing could calm you. I was quite concerned, but then I told you a story, my story. And you stared at me, with wide eyes, and there your love of stories was born._

 _I remember when you took your first steps, I had turned to grab a toy in the corner of your room when I felt your hand on my leg. I had thought you crawled to me, imagine my surprise when I looked down and saw your bright smile. As if you knew you had done something great._

 _I remember your first words, we were playing with your toys and you quietly said "mama." I remember my heart beating, slamming into my rib cage, desperately trying to escape its prison. I couldn't have heard right. But alas, my ears hadn't played a trick on me, and your grin told me so. You repeated it, over and over, drawing in my affection as I praised you with endless kisses._

 _I remember the first time I went back to work after adopting you. I had taken a long vacation and had worked from home. But, it had come time to go back to work. Alas, you disagreed. You cried, and cried and called out for me before I had even stepped out the door. That was your first visit to the City hall, my office._

 _I remember when you started having nightmares when you were 6. You would scream and cry until you woke up searching for me. Running into my bedroom, and finding the safety and comfort in my tight hold that you were seeking. And I remember, wanting to stay like that forever, holding you tight, keeping you safe from harm._

 _When Emma came into your life, I thought I had lost you. And my world shattered. You saw me as the Evil Queen, and I could feel the beating of my aching heart._

 _More painful than anything I have ever endured._

 _But then you gave me a second chance. Your kind, kind heart. You are the reason I am who I am now. And I am so grateful, and so very proud of you. You gave me hope, faith, love, belief and so much more. You brought Emma, to give back all the happy endings, and with it you gave me mine._

 _I don't need a man to have a happy ending,_ _ **you**_ _are my happy ending._

 _Your life will go on, and you will grow to have a family of your own. You will be an amazing husband, father and so much more. An I am so sorry that I won't be there to see it._

 _My love for you will never change, never vanish. It will live on, even if I'm not always with you._

 _Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I have to leave, no matter how much it breaks my heart. My leaving is not your fault, I am not leaving because of you. Please don't think that. I love you, and I will always cherish your love. I love you, with all my heart, no matter what happens, don't forget that. Always remember that I love you, from the moment I first held you in my arms to the end of my days._

 _Goodbye my little Prince._

 _Don't forget me,_

 _I love you so very much,_

 _Mom_

And just like every time he reads it, he cries, silent tears running down his face.

But today is different, he finally found his Mother. Reminding himself this isn't a dream, he revels in the comforting smell of breakfast roaming through the apartment. Henry grins at the thought of seeing his Mother again. Quickly getting out of bed, he delicately folds the letter and places it in his pocket with the picture of his Mother he had of her, ever sense he was a little boy. He keeps them in his pocket all day, every day.

So he always has his Mother with him.

He doesn't go anywhere without them.

Henry smiles as he heads for the door, happier than he has been in years.

...

"Yay! Thank you Mommy!" Addison cheers as Regina places a freshly made waffle in front of her.

"You're welcome," Regina says chuckling as she strokes her daughter's hair before turning and discovering Henry leaning against the wall watching her with a smile. "Good morning, do you want some waffles?" Regina asks with a smile.

"Is that a serious question?" Henry says with a knowing smile as he sits on a chair at the head of the table.

"Oh that's right how could I forget your love of waffles!" Regina teases as she ruffles his hair playfully and presses a quick kiss to his head before serving her son waffles.

 _They can't possibly get their love of waffles from me._

"Please tell me Emma served you something more substantial than cereal for breakfast." Regina says as she places the waffles in front of Henry.

"Most of the time!" Henry says with a grin before eating. Regina sighs with a smile as she watches her children interact.

 _They finally get to meet each other._

She thinks with a smile as she does the dishes. It's her only wish, the only one she ever had since leaving and finding out she was pregnant. That her children can meet one day.

She hadn't known that one day would come so soon.

...

 **I tried to update sooner, hope you liked it!**

 ***I know I promised the Angst would come this chapter, but I thought Regina and Henry deserved a little more happiness :D***


End file.
